


A Leap of Faith... or Year

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: All it takes is just one leap of faith.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Leap of Faith... or Year

Baekhyun casted a sideways glance towards Chanyeol's direction with a longing that has been eating at his heart for the longest time. It was a longing subtle enough for the giant to notice, but a longing nonetheless. He just shrugged it off and continued with the show — his face schooled into a mask of perfection and happiness, whilst his insides felt like anything but.

Baekhyun wasn't particularly a confident person, but he wasn't shy either. He had his fair share of dating experience and courtship in the past. And yet, there was just something different about Chanyeol that Baekhyun couldn't quite pinpoint. That _something_ preventing him from downright confessing and pouring out his feelings for the younger. He was, after all, a friend that was close to his heart — a confidante, a best buddy, a brother from another mother.

Then it dawned on Baekhyun, perhaps it was the very reason that he was afraid. He was afraid to gamble a friendship so beautiful for something as petty as his emotions. Even more so when he was uncertain about the other's feelings. Reciprocity of his feelings was a long shot. Baekhyun wasn't willing to take that risk.

~

Baekhyun scowled as he heard his alarm clock ring and interrupt the silence of the morning's still air. He reached his hand towards the side table and blindly searched for the wretched object, freezing as his hand came in contact with skin. His eyes flew wide open, mouth agape as he stared at Chanyeol's smiling face which was too close for comfort. The giant merely patted him on the head while muttering a soft 'good morning', leaving Baekhyun dazed as he stalked out of the room.

Baekhyun stared at the red digits on the digital clock's screen — 6:30, it read. The numbers startled him that he jolted up from the bed. Chanyeol never did wake up before 8:00 o'clock in the morning when he didn't have schedules — not even on his own birthday. He quickly turned to the small table calendar on the other side of his bed.

**February 29**

_Odd_ , he thought to himself. What's with the date? It's not Chanyeol's birthday either. Had Sehun's warnings about the impending arrival of aliens finally come true and his best friend had already been replaced by a robot of some sort? Baekhyun shook his head as he thought of how ridiculous he was being. Needless to say, he really had to stop sticking around Sehun too much, if only for the sake of his better judgment. He pushed the matter to the back of his head and finally got up, preparing himself for the long day ahead. They had an interview with Glamour and he really wasn't excited with the prospect of speaking English for the entire day, but work is work.

~

"User number 614 sent a message.. Today is February 29th. Did you know that in England, a woman can confess to a man she likes and the guy has no choice but to accept the proposal? So, Kai, can you be my boyfriend?" Kai read the message from the computer screen with a chuckle, not noticing that his beloved hyung had already drifted into a daydream beside him.

~

"Baekhyun-hyung, are you okay?" Kai nudged his companion once they arrived at the dorms that evening.

"Eh? Oh I didn't notice that we've arrived already. See you tomorrow, Nini," Baekhyun said as he ruffled the taller's hair with a little tiptoe, leaving the young lad dumbfounded at his hyung's odd behavior. Morose and Baekhyun didn't belong in one sentence, yet, here they are.

~

Baekhyun kicked his shoes off as he stepped onto the threshold of the lower floor dorm, trudging towards his shared bedroom with Chanyeol, the message from earlier still ringing in his mind.

_… a woman can confess to a man she likes and the guy has no choice but to accept the proposal…_  
_… can confess to a man she likes and the guy has no choice but to accept the proposal…_  
_… likes and the guy has no choice but to accept the proposal…_  
_… no choice but to accept the proposal…_  
_… accept the proposal…_  
_… proposal…_

“Ugh. Fuck my life for not being a woman then!” Baekhyun sighed in annoyance as he stepped into the room, freezing as he came face-to-face with the source of his frustrations.

“Uh, Baekhyunee? You want to be a woman?” Chanyeol asked dumbly as he fought to keep the smile off his face for the fear of pissing the elder.

“W-What? Of course not! Good night, Yeol,” Baekhyun paled upon the realization that he had said what was on his mind aloud.

Baekhyun scurried towards the bathroom and snapped the door shut behind him, not giving the younger the opportunity to respond whatsoever. He quickly slid in the shower and allowed the water to wash away his worries, the warmth somehow easing the knots on his back from a long day’s work.

His relaxation however, was short-lived, when he emerged out of the bathroom and found that Chanyeol was still awake. He silently crept into his bed, hoping that Chanyeol pays him no heed. His hopes shattered as Chanyeol shifted from where he was having a staring battle with his laptop and faced him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Baekhyunee, are you awake?” Chanyeol whispered meekly.

“Hmmm… Yeol?” Baekhyun replied, his heart beating against his rib cage erratically.

“Do you know what today is?” Chanyeol continued, rising from his swivel chair to situate himself on the foot of Baekhyun’s bed, oblivious of his effect on the latter.

“Uh… February 29? Is today something special? Is it why you woke up so early this morning?” Baekhyun murmured, his back still facing the other.

“Yes. Kinda. Sort of. I was just… Never mind. It’s nothing important, really,” Chanyeol muttered, voice almost incoherent.

“Yeol? Is something the matter? You know you can tell me anything,” Baekhyun rose from his position, sensing that the other had something else to say. Being roommates sometimes meant that you can sense when the other was feeling uneasy.

“Can I really, Baek?” Chanyeol said with an enigmatic edge to his voice as he stared straight at Baekhyun’s eyes, the latter struggling to keep himself steady as a shiver ran up his spine due to the younger’s intense gaze.

“I-I-What are you saying, Yeol? O-Of course you can. Now, tell me,” Baekhyun sat up and went to Chanyeol’s side, barely managing to hide the quiver in his voice.

Chanyeol huffed and gave a resigned sigh. Of course Baekhyun would know that he was bothered. The man basically knew him more than he does so himself. But if that was the case, why can’t he understand that _one_ thing Chanyeol had wanted him to realize the most?

“Fine. Um… Baek... Did you know that in England, every February 29th, women are…” Chanyeol’s words were halted when Baekhyun continued for him.

“…allowed to confess to a man she likes and the guy has no choice but to accept the proposal,” Baekhyun finished, almost mechanically.

“Uh, yes. How did you know that?” Chanyeol asked, genuinely confused. Was his Baekhyunee a mind-reader now as well?

“A fan sent in a message regarding that to Nini earlier. So, what about it? Do you plan on confessing to someone?” Baekhyun said as nonchalantly as he can, ignoring the dull throb in his chest as he predicted where the conversation was heading.

“No. Of course not—” Chanyeol decided against lying when Baekhyun shot him a condescending glare. Damn the man for knowing him too well. “Yes. I was… going to. I actually prepared since morning. That was why I woke up so early. But I guess that someone doesn’t care about me, after all,” Chanyeol continued, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as Baekhyun continued to stare at him in a contemplative manner.

“Awww. I’m sure that someone likes you back. Who wouldn’t? You're handsome. You're rich. Who woildn't like you? And if she doesn’t, then she’s not the right one for you then,” Baekhyun cooed, disregarding the sting in his heart as he rubbed small circles on the younger’s back.

“But he’s the one I want… the one I love. And I’m 99% sure that he isn’t interested in me. If he was, he would’ve replied to my texts. I didn’t even receive a single _'hi'_ back,” Chanyeol sulked, a rare pout making its way on his face.

“Oh… Is that so? Well… Have a little faith. What if there's hope in that 1% chance left? Besides, you're still too you—” Baekhyun started, not bothering with Chanyeol's change of article. He was cut when his ringtone blared all of a sudden.

_Hannamdong UN Village hill_  
_Eondeogeseo dareul bomyeo_  
_You & me_  
_UN Village hill_

Baekhyun tumbled all over his bed in search for his phone, letting out a yelp of joy as he retrieved the gadget from under his mattress.

“Aha! There you are!” Baekhyun grinned before he pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello? Ah. Yeah, Nini! I’m fine… What do you mean spacing out? Nah, I was just tired. Don’t worry about me. Okay, good night. See you tomorrow,” Baekhyun smiled as he set his phone on his side table, finding the younger’s concern for him endearing.

As Baekhyun turned his attention back to Chanyeol, he was surprised to find that the giant was staring at him with wide eyes, hands threaded on his own locks as he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Ugh!” Chanyeol’s voice gradually grew louder and Baekhyun had to dislodge the giant's hands from his head for the fear that he might end up bald if he kept pulling his own hair. Not an impossibility, considering how Chanyeol dyed his hair too much.

“Hey! Yeol! What’s wrong!?” Baekhyun asked worriedly, holding Chanyeol’s arms in place on his sides.

“Y-You… left your phone… here?” Chanyeol stuttered.

“Oh. Yes. I was in a hurry this morning and I couldn’t find it, so I just left it behind because Yongmin-hyung was… Yeol? Yeol! Hey, where are you going!?” Baekhyun scampered after Chanyeol as the younger ran away from their room and out of the dorm.

Baekhyun panted as he followed Chanyeol up the stairs, confused as to how he couldn’t keep up with the younger, cursing Chanyeol wretched long legs. How unfair could the world be!?

“Chanyeol! Wait! Yeol! Oh god, please no! I hadn’t even had the chance to say how much I love you yet! Don’t you dare jump or I’m gonna kill you myself!” Baekhyun shouted in his panic, hands reaching to cover his mouth as soon as he realized what he had mindlessly spewed.

Chanyeol, who was standing at the edge of the railing, slowly turned so that he was facing Baekhyun, a look of plain shock on his face.

“Will you say that again?” Chanyeol muttered, his anxiety evident in how his voice quivered.

“Uh… I’m gonna kill you myself?” Baekhyun tried to redeem himself.

“No. Before that,” Chanyeol said as he gave Baekhyun a mischievous grin.

“Don’t you dare jump?” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

“Ughhh, Baekhyunee!!!” Chanyeol whined and stomped his feet, shrieking in fright as he lost his balance and he toppled backwards.

Chanyeol shut his eyes to brace himself for the painful crash when he felt strong arms pull him by the waist, his body colliding with another as his savior rolled the both of them to safety.

“Are you out of mind!? Why the hell would you climb up there!? If I acquire some heart disease because of all the anxiety you've put me through, I swear on my grandfather’s grave, Park Chanyeol, I will skin you ali — mmmpphhh.” Baekhyun was surprised when the younger crashed their lips together, the warmth of the Chanyeol's lips against his doing wonders for his sanity. Never mind that they were lying on the cold stone floor of the rooftop; it didn’t matter that rats and all other ghastly creatures probably lurked in the dark corners of the floor.

All Baekhyun could focus on was how Chanyeol’s lips seemed to fit perfectly against his, delighting in the way Chanyeol hugged his waist tightly as the younger rolled them so that he was on top, letting the giant dominate him as he finally let himself tip across the borders of insanity.

“Say it. Please, say it again,” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s lips as soon as their inevitable need for oxygen forced them to part.

“I — I love you, Yeol,” Baekhyun muttered shyly, the flush on his face that resulted from their previous activity growing deeper, if it was even possible.

“Yes! Fuck yes! It worked! I so love February 29th!” Chanyeol jumped to his feet and pulled Baekhyun with him excitedly, hopping around the smaller with glee.

“Yeol? Hey Yeol? I don’t understand. What do you —?” Baekhyun’s gaze widened as Chanyeol ran to the edge of the building once more, heart almost leaping out of his chest when Chanyeol hung half of his body on the cement as he reached for something Baekhyun couldn’t see.

Baekhyun’s eyes doubled in size as he was welcomed with possibly the best sight he had ever seen in his entire life. He felt hot tears fall onto his cheeks as he read the series lights on the walls, something he had not noticed beforehand in his haste to follow and save Chanyeol.

**_Byun Baekhyun… I love you. Will you be mine?_ **

**_… and I won’t take no for an answer._ **

Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle despite himself – Chanyeol’s childishness was still cute even if it almost caused him a heart attack.

“I wasn’t going to jump off, silly. I was just trying to reach the switch. I slaved over this since early morning. Plus, it’s February 29th, so you’re not allowed to say no,” Chanyeol muttered nervously, closing the distance between him and his best friend; and hopefully, soon-to-be-boyfriend.

“It’s already 12:05. February 29th is over, Yeol,” Baekhyun teased, giggling at the look of horror on Chanyeol’s face.

“But—but! Here!” Chanyeol panicked as he fetched his phone from his pocket, basically shoving it on Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun squinted to look at the phone screen, confused as he saw the picture of a sunrise he took with Chanyeol’s phone, not so long ago.

“Let’s just pretend that this is the real sun. My physics professor once said that the light from the sun travels to the earth in eight minutes. Thus, when we see light from the sun, we are actually seeing light emitted from a long time ago, like we’re basically looking back in time. So, technically, it still is February 29th and you are still not allowed to reject me because I woke up so early for this and do you even know how hard it is to stick those letters one by one and…” Chanyeol stammered, panic written all over his face when Baekhyun clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from continuing.

“You know what? Sometimes, you talk too much,” Baekhyun chided as he withdrew his hand from Chanyeol’s mouth.

“But I’ve waited so long for this! And the next leap year is yet another four years away. And I really really needed to tell you before I—”

“Shut up and kiss me already."

And who was Chanyeol to argue? So he did just _that_.

Chanyeol figured that taking a leap of faith wasn’t so bad after all, or year, _whatever_.

**Author's Note:**

> \- late for leap year because i suck 🤡  
> \- let's just pretend we went back to the time when chanbaek were still roomies okay?😂


End file.
